My One and Only
by cassandrahearts
Summary: Fang makes the decision of joining the Army and serving his country.  Max and Fang love eachother unconditionally, but how will they both adapt to such a new lifestyle?  The twenty year old lovers will find a way to make it work!
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Max,_

_You know what I miss about home the most? Holding you in my arms right before I fall asleep, and seeing you first thing in the morning when I wake up. I miss running my hands through your hair. I miss the way your eyelashes brush up against my face when you hold on to me. I miss everything about you, Max._

_You're all I ever think about out here. From the moment I wake up, to the second I fall asleep- actually, I dream about you too- you're the only person on my mind. __You_ _are my one and only. I love you with all my heart._

_I'm sorry this letter is so short, Max. We're moving to a new location and almost everyone has already moved out. Of course, you know I can't say where I'll be. I don't know when I'll be able to write next, but I'll try my hardest. Internet may be available in our new location. Let's pray._

_Give my regards to the others. Max, please don't worry about me. I'm perfectly healthy, besides being with out you._

_Love,_

_Fang_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey readers! Welcome to my new story! This is about Fang joining the Army, in case you didn't read the description. I hope you enjoy it. The previous chapter was kind of a prologue type thing that was set in the future just to give you a taste. Here's the first official chapter!**

"Ouch!" Nudge exclaimed as I brushed her hair back. "Ow!"

"I'm sorry, Nudge. Just hang on," I rolled my eyes and started braiding her thick, unruly hair. "You're acting like a kid. You're eighteen!"

"Well, it hurts," she huffed, crossing her arms. "It's worth it. You braid my hair perfectly every time. Everyone freaks out over it. All my friends and guys, too. It's totally awesome," She rambled. She's Nudge, what do you expect?

"Max?" Fang popped his head into the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" I replied, not looking at him, too busy with Nudge's hair.

"Can I talk to you? It's kind of important..." Nudge gave him a questioning look.

"Of course..." If Fang said something was important, he meant it. "Sorry, Nudge. Get Ella to finish this," I handed her her hair to hold.

I walked towards Fang and took his hand. He lead me out of the house and into the grassy backyard surrounded by trees. We walked into the forest with neither of us saying a word. Fang seemed to be deep in thought, and I didn't want to disrupt him.

We arrived in a clearing that we had claimed as our secret spot. It's where we always come to get away from the world, to talk, or just hang out together. Water trickled through a creak at the edge of the clearing, and crickets were chirping softly.

We stopped walking and Fang faced me. He was wearing a dark, navy blue tee shirt with khaki shorts and flip flops. He took both of my hands and held them between us. Fang's eyes were trying to tell me something, but I couldn't figure out exactly what.

"Max," He said quietly, after a few long moments. He was going to tell me something big for sure. Whether it was good or bad, I couldn't tell.

His eyes never broke contact with mine. "I'm joining the Army," He said, holding my hands a little tighter and showing no signs of fear.

I felt myself starting to instantly break down. "Joining the Army?" I repeated, more to myself than to him. I heard my voice quiver and felt my face burning. "You're _what_?" I whispered softly, pulling my hands away from his and throwing my arms over his shoulders and around his neck.

"I'm joining the Army," he said again, as his strong arms encased me around my waist.

Fang has been talking about the Army here and there, but he was never certain if he was going to do it. You see, the Flock and I don't exactly have jobs, but we get payed _plenty_ of money to give speeches to school students and such. Fang joining the Army wasn't about money, it was about choice.

"But...F-Fang..." I wasn't sure what I was trying to say. "When did...when are..."

"I enlisted this morning," He said quietly in my ear. "I leave in twenty seven days."

"That's so close!" I buried my face into his chest and felt the tears start to flow. My Fang was leaving me. "You can't go. You'll get hurt!"

"I'll be fine; you know how we're practically invulnerable. We heal quickly," He reassured me, combing my hair out of my face with his fingers. "I'll be a valuable person because of my strength, endurance, and the ability to heal quickly. They _need_ me."

Multiple recruiters have been convincing him about joining since the day he turned eighteen. I never thought he'd actually go, though.

"We'll never see each other," I cried into his shoulder. I haven't cried in _years_.

"Yes we will, I get two weeks off every six months." He rubbed my back in small circles between my wings.

"Fang..." Four weeks a year is _nothing_. Fang and I have been together almost every day for our whole lives. Twenty years, and we've barely spent any time apart. "I can't lose you."

"You're _not_ going to lose me, Max. I don't want you to think like that," He kissed the top of my head and held me close to him as I cried. "I don't want to lose _you_," He whispered.

"No, Fang, you won't lose me. I'll always be by your side and I promise to stand by you no matter what. I just ... need some time," I whimpered into his chest.

"I know you do. It'll be a change. I wanted to tell you before everyone else," he muttered into my hair. His strong hands cupped my face, and he bent down and kissed me. I closed my eyes and felt his thumbs wiping away my tears. "I know that this is the right thing for me to do."

"I'll be honest with you, I'm _scared,_" I said as I fingered locks of his hair. His deep eyes looked down into mine with strength and love.

"It'll be okay," he assured me, kissing me on the forehead. "I promise."

He wiped away the rest of my tears and I put myself back together as we walked towards the house. "I think I'm going to lie down. I have a headache," I said, my voice still shaking.

He nodded. "I'm sorry," He put an arm around my shoulder and held me next to him as we walked through the backyard.

We pushed through the screen door and stepped into the kitchen. "Dinner's ready, guys," My mom said, as she brought dishes of food onto the table. The house smelled divine, but I was in no mood to eat.

"I'm not very hungry."

"Are you okay?" She asked me, while glancing at Fang with her dark chocolate eyes.

"I'm fine," I snapped. Except, in girl language, fine doesn't mean _fine_. Fine means something is terribly wrong, and _nothing _is fine.

"Okay...Do you want to sit with us?" My mom asked. She was so pleasant, how could I say no? Even though I was in distress, why should I hurt my mom?

"Sure," I slumped in a chair at the table and Fang sat next to me.

Iggy hopped down the stairs and sat across from Fang. His hair was messy and his shirt slightly unbuttoned. "Hiya," he said, sounding out of breath, for a reason I could probably do without knowing. **(A/N: :D It's **_**Iggy**_**, what do you expect?)**

"Hi," Fang said to him, sounding normal.. I didn't respond.

Ella came down shortly after and slipped in the chair next to me. She was adorned in a bright sundress with her hair in a ponytail. She was telling me some story about her new college classes that I couldn't pay attention to. All I could think about was my Fang, leaving me.

Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel ran into the kitchen from the living room, chattering about a new game. They were so happy. Why couldn't I be happy like them?

Mom sat down at the table and told everyone to dig in. "So how was every one's day?" She asked as the hungry flock-plus-Ella attacked the food.

Everyone started talking at once, except for Fang and I. "Oh, we love that game you got us!" Angel said.

"You don't even need a controller!" Gazzy chimed, sounding excited.

"It's so fun! You just dance and dance and dance for as long as you can and-"

"Sounds fun, Nudge," My mom cut her off and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry," Nudge blushed sheepishly.

"Iggy? Ella?" Mom addressed them, before taking a bite of spaghetti.

"It was good. I started some new classes today," She said. Today was my day off from college. I have two days a week besides the weekend with no classes, which is awesome.

"Same with me, and I have chemistry now! The teacher _loves_ me," Iggy said.

"I bet it's an old lady," I grumbled. Everyone burst out laughing, including my Mom. Iggy blushed.

"How'd you know?" He muttered, turning the brightest color red I've ever seen.

After the flock's hysterics were over, my mom asked Fang about his day.

"It was good," He said. My stomach flipped and my head started to spin. "I actually have some news..."

"Oh?" Mom said. All eyes were on Fang. If he had news, it was _big_. Fang _never _has news.

"I'm joining the Army," He announced, casually.

"Excuse me," I pushed away from the table and felt the tears flowing instantly. I ran up to my room and hid under the covers. I sobbed, I don't know for how long. I lost track of time. It could have been seconds or days.

I heard quiet footsteps and glanced at my door through watery eyes. Ella came into my room, crying, but not as hard as I was. She slipped in the bed next to me and gave me a sisterly hug.

"It'll be okay, Max. Just an adjustment," She tried comforting me, but it really just made me sob. "No, don't cry."

"It'll be okay," She said again, stroking my hair and hugging me.

"I don't want him to leave," I muttered into her shoulder. Her skin felt cool against my hot cheek.

"I'm here for you," She whispered, and gave me one last hug before she left my alone in my room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is a shorty! The idea for this story is based off Dear John, but won't be a copy of it. If you have suggestions, feel free to write them in a review or PM!**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize anything in this story, I don't own it! Including this disclaimer, because I saw it somewhere else and thought it was clever!**

"Max," Fang slid under the covers next to me about an hour later and pulled me tight against him. "I didn't mean to hurt you..."

"Why didn't you talk to me first?" I had stopped crying at this point. There were no more tears left in me. I couldn't handle it.

"You're right, I should have. I'm sorry," he said genuinely. "But I've known for a while that this is what I want to do," he answered as he kissed my forehead.

"You want to leave? You're just going to leave us all here? Leave _me_ here?" I let it out. I didn't want him to feel guilty, but I had to just let it all out.

"I'm not _leaving_ you here. I'm coming back," He answered calmly, unlike me. I was freaking out.

I glanced at the door to make sure it was closed, which it was. "The kids look up to you. You're just going to walk away and leave them fatherless?"

Fang sighed and stroked my hair. "Gazzy looks up to Iggy and the girls look up to you. Besides, this will give them a_reason_ to look up to me."

"What'd the others say?" I groaned, rolling out of his arms and sitting up. I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Ella and Nudge and Angel started crying but said that they were happy for me if that's what I wanted to do. Gazzy and Iggy were excited, and you're mom said I'm brave," He summarized. Fang layed on his side and propped his head up on his hand.

"You _are_ brave, Fang. You always have been," I said, trying to sound a little more positive, but I think it came off as harsh.

"Are you mad?" He asked, adjusting himself to be on his stomach and looking up at my with his perfect face framed in his huge hands.

"No," I sighed, brushing my hair out of my face. "I'm sorry," I apolagized, "I'm just scared, and nervous."

"Don't be. We'll see each other and it'll be all right," He said, his voice soothing and reassuring.

"But we won't be the same," I turned my head away in dissapointment.

There.

Right there.

That's what I was afraid of.

We wouldn't be the same.

"Max," He sounded somewhat shocked yet not surprised at all. "I love you with all my heart and nothing, I mean _nothing_, will ever change that."

I burst into tears again, for the third time today. "I know," I wailed, "But we won't see each other, and we won't hug each other, and we won't whisper, or kiss, or-" I gasped for air, "o-o-r-"

"But we have right now for all of that," He sat up and leaned down to kiss me. His thumbs wiped away my tears like earlier today. I was still crying and my body was shaking as he snuck his arm around my tiny waist and held me tight.

"I love you," I said to him between kisses. "I love you."

"I love you more," He smiled against my lips and rested his forehead on mine. "I don't want you to be upset with me."

I shook my head the tiniest bit so he could feel it but our noses didn't bump. "No, I'm not. I'm sorry, I'm not being fair to you, I just-"

"Sh, it's okay. I understand. _I'm_the one that's sorry. I didn't know it'd upset you like this," He rubbed my back between my wings. "Do you wanna go out for a fly or something?"

I shook my head. Not in the mood. I just wanted to stay right here.

"You wanna hide in here?" I nodded. "Should I leave you alone?"

"No way!" I replied, with a coy smile on my face.

He chuckled. "Are you hungry? Want me to get you something?"

"Fang, I'm alright. Just stay here," I took his hand and curled up next to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, you can assume that the story is in Max's POV, unless I write otherwise :). And also, NO, as of right now, I'm NOT planning on killing Fang!**

**FANG POV**

"Fang, she needs to get out of that room. She won't eat?" Dr. M interrogated as we sat on the couch.

"Nope. She won't eat or drink, or leave her room. She can't be convinced," I explained, but saw the worry on her face. "She'll come around," I assured.

"It's been days," She sighed. Actually, it was only a day and a half, but that's okay. "My poor girl. How'd she take it when you told her in the first place?"

"Well...I think she was kind of in shock, but she's okay now. She just wants to think about it, I guess," I took a swig of my Coke. "I hate to see her like this, though. We all know Max as...well, pretty bad-ass," I smiled. "She might be embarrassed about how hard she's taking it."

"She shouldn't be, though," Dr. M said as she fidgeted, adjusting her jewelery. "It's a big change. But Fang," She rested her hand on my knee, "you made a very noble decision, and I have so much respect for you."

"Thanks," I answered lamely.

"She loves you alot, you know."

"I know, I'm lucky to have her."

**MAX POV**

After hiding from my flock for the past two days, I decided it was time to face them. Like Fang said, they look up to me; I have to be strong for them. I put on some fresh clothes, combed my hair, and made sure my eyes weren't blood-shot before I left my room.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw that the flock and Ella were in the living room, watching a TV show, and my mom was in the kitchen. Everyone stared at me for a second, in shock to see me, maybe? But then, I was _attacked_ by hugs. First Angel jumped on me, then Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, Ella, Fang, and even my mom!

Everyone started talking to me at once, and I kind of ignored them. I've gotten real damn good at that over the years! I glanced at Fang who kind of smirked as usual, and at my mom who winked at me.

"I LOVE YOU, MAX!" Gazzy yelled. And so it started.

"I LOVE MAX MORE!"

"NO, _I _DO!"

"NUH-UH!"

"UH-HUH!"

"NUH-UH!"

"Okay! We all agree that we love Max very much!" Ella said, which earned a laugh from us all.

"I love you too, Fang!" Angel exclaimed, and the hug attack gradually switched from me over to Fang.

"Thanks, Ange," Fang replied.

Everyone started telling Fang they loved him, including Iggy, which got another laugh.

"Love you, Fang," I said into his shoulder.

"Love you too, Max."

The flock peeled away one by one until only Fang and I were left, the two of us embracing at the bottom of the stairs. His arms were snugly around my waist and holding my body so close to his. The kids shifted over into another room out of our sight and left us alone. My mom was out of sight, slaving away confront of the stove.

Fang and I stayed like that for a long time; my face buried into his shoulder, his body hot against mine. Neither one of us wanted to move; we both knew that we only had so much time together.

"Dinner, guys!" My mom called from the kitchen, and I heard a rush of laughs and chattering as everyone piled into the kitchen.

"You hungry, Max?" Fang asked as he stroked my hair with his huge hand.

"Max? Fang?" My mom's voice projected through the living room and to us.

"Not really," I said to him. "I just want to go back up, I think."

"Okay, if you're sure..." He kissed my forehead.

I left his warm arms and climbed up the stairs, leaving my flock behind.

**Fang POV**

"Where's Max?" Nudge asked. Wow. Pretty short sentence, for Nudge.

"She wasn't hungry," I answered as I shoved spaghetti down my throat.

"Is she okay?"

"Why won't she eat?"

"What'd you do to her?"

"Fang!"

"_Listen!"_ I said with a loud voice that I think scared everyone a little. Everyone went silent. I put my fork down and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. "Max is fine. She's a little upset right now, okay? I didn't do anything!"

I scarfed down more spaghetti, eager to get back upstairs to see Max.

"Fang, slow down. Max isn't going anywhere," Dr. M said softly to me. I slowed down a bit but not much and she gave me a warm smile. "Max is okay, everyone. Just give her some time."

I chowed down the rest of my food and dismissed myself from the table before anyone else was even close to being finished with their dinner. I ran up the stairs and practically fell, but managed to arrive at Max's room in one piece.

Max wasn't in there, so I went to my room to find her sitting up in my bed with the radio humming quietly in the backround. "Hey," She said as I crashed next to her on the bed. She was nibbling on a chocolate bar I had left on my nightstand. Damn.

"Hi," she answered. She looked at me with eyes filled with guilt as she folded the tin foil from the wrapper into a little ball and put it back on the side table.

"You hungry?"

"Not really...Sorry, that bar was too tempting..." She appolagized. I chuckled.

"It's alright. Do you wanna go out for a bit, Max? It might do you some good."

Her brows furrowed together in contemplation. "Um... I guess."

YES! YES! YES! Finally! Max is alive!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: SUPER IMPORTANT! THIS WILL EFFECT THE NEXT CHAPTERS. Do you guys want this story to be super dramatic? (No, Fang won't die.) Or do you only want it to be lovey-dovey, letters and everyone just happy? LET ME KNOW PLEASE.**

I put on some half decent clothes, brushed my teeth, and slipped on my flip flops. Fang was sitting with the others in the living room when I walked down the stairs. "Hi," I said quietly to the gang.

"Hey, Max," Everyone said in unison. We all laughed.

I went into the kitchen and found my mom there. I poured myself a glass of water and chugged it. I put the empty glass in the sink as my mom put the lid on a huge pan and rushed towards me. She hugged me tight and told me she loved me. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"I'm okay, Mom," I replied, even though I really wasn't. Fang was leaving.

"Don't worry too much," She finally let me go and smiled. "So what are you up to?"

"I think Fang and I might go out for a while..." I was unsure of where exactly we were going.

"Oh, good!" Her face lit up and she looked genuinly happy. "Have fun!"

"Thanks," I muttered as I left the kitchen in search of Fang. I found him with a very sleepy Angel curled up in his lap, who was starting to dose off, even though it was only eight. He looked up at me standing in the door way, with the evening sun light hitting his face so perfectly.

"Hey," He said, and everyone looked up and noticed me. They'd all been watching some show intently, and didn't see me leaning against the door jamb. They greeted me, all except for cute Angel, who looked about to fall asleep. Fang shifted and moved her off his lap. She opened her eyes for a minute, glanced at Fang, and closed them again.

"Ready?" He asked as he stood up. I nodded as a confirmation. "'Bye, guys," Fang said to the Flock as he took my hand and lead me out the door. He opened the passanger side door of his old pickup truck for me and I climbed in. He closed the door behind me, then got into the driver's side.

He started the truck and began driving. I didn't know where we were going, and truthfully, I didn't even care. I pulled my legs up and held them to my chest while I stared out the window, taking in the city view, and after a while, the vast desert. Neither one of us spoke the whole ride.

After a while of driving, the scenery started changing to rocky ground and formations along the side of the road. And finally, Fang turned down a side road and stopped by a cliff, where the sunset was incredible. Neon colors flooded the sky as the last of the day's light shone on our faces. It was a beautiful site.

I felt Fang's eyes on me, so I turned to face him. His eyes were filled with concern, and I realized that was one of the only moments when Fang had let me see his true emotions. It scared me that he was worrying about _me_ worrying.

"What's on your mind?" He asked, as the sun just slipped below the horizon.

"A lot of things," I answered quietly. And that was the truth. I was thinking about what life would be like with Fang gone. I mean, who would I have to snuggle with when watching movies? Total? And who would I talk to when I needed serious advice? Who would be there for me besides Fang no matter what?

"I know, but I want to know what you're thinking," He replied calmly, taking my hand in his, forcing me to let go of my legs. They folded beside me on the wide seat, and left me feeling vulnerable.

"It'll be different with you gone..." I told him, while returning my stare out the windshield. "Fang, you're my bestfriend. I can't live without you," And yes, I realize how corny that sounds, but it's true. I grew up with this kid. I've loved him since the beginning of my teenage years. We know _everything_ about eachother.

"But I'll be coming home...I'm not leaving forever."

Did he not _get_ it?

"Fang, I _need_ you. You're my rock," Okay, here come the water works. "You're the one person I trust for _everything. _I can't be without you."

Fang unbuckled his seat belt and I followed suit. He pushed the console up and I crawled towards him until I was hidden safely in his arms, burried into his chest. Fang is the person that I need the most to comfort me, and he's the one causing all of this. Ironic.

"Max, I-" He started, but I cut him off.

"Fang, don't do this to me," I grabbed bunches of his shirt in my fists and held on to him tighter. "Don't leave."

"Max, why can't you just support me on this?" His voice was slightly louder than usual but still calm. He gently pushed me away from his body so he could look me in the eye. "This is what I want to do and I want you to be with me on this. You don't think I have my worries about this all too?"

I was in shock. Fang somewhat exploded, but in a calm way, and admitted to fear. Something I was not so good at myself, but getting used to.

"What if that fuck Dylan comes back for you while I'm gone? What if Iggy decides he's in love with you? And what if you don't want to be with me when I get back?" His voice was cracking left and right and I swear his eyes were watering. By now I was balling my eyes out with my face in my hands. "What if I decide to do this as a career; would you stay with me? Max, there are so many "what-if"s. You don't think I've thought about any of that?"

"Fang," I choked out, back in his arms, and pouring my heart onto his shirt. "I love you to death!" Fang wiped the tears off my face and held me tight, with my chin on his shoulder. My tears soaked his shirt as I felt myself shrinking into an insecure mess. "You're the one that makes me happy, and I'll love you forever, no matter what."

Fang combed his fingers through my hair and gently pulled it away from my face. My chest was rising and falling quickly and raggidly as I tried to catch my breath. "I trust you with everything, Fang. Who else would I let see me like this?" I practically yelled, but I probably just sounded pathetic. "You're the one I need most, Fang, and you're leaving!"

"Max, no matter where in the world I am, I'm always here for you," he whispered in my ear, his breath hot on my neck, making me shiver. "Right by your side."

###

We both were much more relaxed after we talked to each other so dramatically before in the car. The ride home wasn't nearly as quiet as the ride up. We got home around nine thirty or ten, and found everyone pretty much in the same spot we left them. Angel on the couch, sleeping, with Total next to her, Ella and Iggy on the love seat, Gazzy lying on the floor with a pillow under his head, and Nudge in the arm chair. Some mushy movie was on the TV and looked like it had just started, which is probably why Gazzy and Iggy were complaining.

"Hi," Ella said to us as she tried to shush the boys.

"Hey, Ella," I answered, totally distracted by Fang's arm around the small of my back, with his hand resting on my hip.

"Hey," Fang said. "I'm gonna bring Angel up to bed, okay?"

"Good idea, she's been out for hours," Ella replied.

Fang carefully picked up Angel, and carried her with one arm under her knees and another supporting her back. "Come, Total," he said, as he walked out of the room towards the stairs.

"Why won't Fang carry me? I'm lighter than her anyway," Total grumbled, reluctantly following Fang and Angel up the stairs.

"So how was your night?" Iggy asked me, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Another perverted comment from Iggy. Exactly what helps my daily life run smoothly.

"Cut it out, Iggy," I wacked him upside the head as I walked out of the room, up the stairs, and into my room. I changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top, tied my hair back, and climbed down the stairs again. I figured I owed it to my flock to spend some time with them.

Fang was sitting on the couch when I got down, with Gazzy talking to him and rambling on. Iggy, Ella, and Nudge were listening too. I had no clue what they were talking about, but I collapsed onto the couch next to Fang and joined their conversation. Fang put his arm around me and I leaned into his body.

"No, when I leave in a few weeks I'm just going for basic training," Fang answered a question Gazzy asked.

"Where are you going?"

"South Carolina," Fang combed his hair back out of his face with his hand.

"Oh." Gazzy said, flatly. "Well, how long will you be gone?"

"Probably about four months, bud," Fang told him. I took a deep breath to keep my self calm. We talked, we're good.

"Will we get to see you?" Nudge asked. "Because it will suck if we don't, and even if we do it'll still stink because we're going to miss you because we love you and we don't want you to leave but if you think it's good for you then you should go but be careful that you don't end up staying there forever because then _that_ would really stink-"

Fang finally cut off Nudge's run-on. "Yeah, I might be able to come home for a weekend, but we'll see, Nudge."

"Well guys, I'm going to bed, I have school in the morning," Ella stood up from her spot next to Iggy and stretch her arms. "Night, love you."

"Night, Ella," I said and everyone repeated.

"Same here, night," Gaz said. Gazzy retreated up the stairs after Ella and went to bed.

"Wow, dude," Iggy was shaking his head, "I never thought you'd actually go. It's crazy."

"Yeah, me either," I grumbled, as I got up for a glass of juice. I trotted into the kitchen, feeling overwhelmed from the day's conversations, and leaned against the counter as I sipped my cranberry juice.

My mom came into the kitchen and kissed me on the cheek. "I'm going to bed, honey. Goodnight!"

"Night, mum. See ya later."

When I walked back into the family room, the lights were off except for the glowing TV and everyone had left the room except Fang, who was sprawled out on the couch, flipping through the channels.

"Come lay with me," Fang said, putting the remote down on the floor and grinning at me.

"There's not enough room for me," I chuckled as I moved towards the arm chair. Fang grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"Sure there is," He turned on his side, and sure enough, there was room. I lied down, my back pressed to his front, and snuggled closer to him. I fell asleep with Fang's hot breath against my neck, telling me how much he loves me.

**A/N: SUPER IMPORTANT! THIS WILL EFFECT THE NEXT CHAPTERS. Do you guys want this story to be super dramatic? (No, Fang won't die.) Or do you only want it to be lovey-dovey, letters and everyone just happy? LET ME KNOW PLEASE.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry! I haven't written in eons… so much homework! ENJOY and review **

The next few weeks… I'm not sure how to describe it to you. The weeks with Fang here were the longest, yet fastest, weeks of my life. The days went so fast, but they dragged on at the same time. I don't know what to say.

At times I've felt depressed, knowing he was leaving, but then a few minutes later I'm just happy he's still here. Fang leaving is the worst thing that's ever happened to me . . . worse than the experiments and escaping, because through all that, I still had him with me. I don't know how I'm going to do this.

I woke up one morning and saw a large, black suitcase at the bottom of the staircase, by the door. Fang was leaving. It was final. His clothes were packed up, and a few of his favorite personal items packed up too; mostly pictures of us and silly notes. That's when it really hit me that he was leaving.

"Morning, honey," My mom said as I walked into the kitchen, feeling like I had to drag my feet to make myself move. She placed a bowl of cereal on the table for me and topped it off with milk.

"Morning," I grumbled, sitting at the table but not touching any food. Iggy and Ella were eating breakfast, and both acknowledge me with a nod of the head.

"Not hungry?" Mom asked me, and I shook my head in reply. "Okay. You should probably start getting ready… we have to leave soon," she said, avoiding eye contact with me.

"Okay," I answered, pushing my hair out of my face and slouching my shoulders, finally feeling defeated for once. I left the table without another word and climbed back up to my room. I changed, slower than ever, into jeans and a plain black shirt.

I went into the bathroom and washed my face, then brushed my teeth. I stared at myself in the mirror. My skin seemed much more pale than a few weeks ago, my hair looked dry, and my eyes were drooping. I looked like hell. I never knew how much emotional pain could destroy a person, both inside and out. And as I looked myself over in the mirror, Fang stepped behind me and held me close to him.

I closed my eyes and turned into his body, staying silent the whole time. I nuzzled my face into his neck and didn't want to move for the life of me. His arms tightened around me and told me everything without him saying a word. I squeezed my burning eyes shut. No tears would come out.

"Notice anything different about today?" Fang asked, and I forced myself not to state the obvious; that he was leaving.

"No?" I answered, now questioning what I had observed throughout the morning. Fang chuckled and gently left our embrace. He opened the shade in the bathroom….it was raining. No, actually, it was _pouring. _"See?" I said. "Even _fate_ says you shouldn't go. How often does it rain in Arizona?"

"Ready, guys?" Iggy called from down the stairs.

Fang squeezed my hand tight. "C'mon, it'll be alright," He whispered, jerking his head towards the stairs. He leaned down and planted a kiss on my cheek. The hour or so was almost a complete blur. Fang and I climbed down the stairs, while all the kids pounced on him and attacked him with hugs and kisses and goodbyes. So many tears were shed…but not from me. I observed from the sidelines, in a completely different world.

I watched them, but I wasn't there with them. My thoughts were racing against each other as Fang threw his suitcase in the trunk and I climbed into the backseat with him. My mum drove, with Iggy in the passenger seat. The rain, combined with the dreariness of the cars zooming past us on the highway didn't help the mood. Everything was different already. Iggy didn't blast the radio like he usually did. I wasn't bickering with anyone or being sarcastic, and my mom didn't even bother trying to lighten the mood like she usually does. We just drove in silence until we reached the parking lot of the airport.

Fang got out of the car first while I stayed inside, but after unloading the trunk, he opened my door and offered me his hand. I took it reluctantly and he gently pulled me out of the car. We walked with Iggy and Mom in front of us, with Fang and I trailing behind, mostly because of me.

I wanted to be strong for him. I really did, and I tried. I wanted him to know that eventually I'd be okay, but I couldn't form the words needed to convince him and mostly myself. Finally, after years, I let myself fall in love with Fang whole heartedly and now, he was leaving, but not leaving me. He'd be mine forever, my one and only.

**Iggy POV**

"Bye, man," I said to Fang as we gave each other a brotherly hug. "Don't do anything stupid, you fearless bastard," I remarked sarcastically.

"I won't," Fang chuckled. "Take care of the girls, make sure Max is alright. You're the man of the house while I'm gone," Fang said as he pointed at me, "and it's your job to keep that god damn house together, no matter what the problem is, got it?"

"Whoever said you were the man before?" I'll admit it. Fang was much better at being the man of the house than I was. He's so damn calm.

"It was just a known fact," he replied, which I gave him a nudge for.

"Take care, man," I said, and he turned towards Dr. M.

Even _I_ can't believe he's actually leaving.

**Dr. M POV**

"Thanks for everything, Dr. M. We wouldn't be here right now without you," Fang told me sweetly, and I saw a side of him that I wasn't used to. Not that he's not polite, just that he's . . . talking.

"You're welcome, Fang," I gave him a big hug and kissed his cheek, just like any other adopted-mother would do. "Be careful out there."

"I will, and don't forget I'm only going into training," He answered, but I had a feeling that they'd want him deployed ASAP. "Make Max some cookies when you guys get home, I think she'll need them," He grinned, but I could see the pain in his eyes, clear as day.

"Don't worry, Fang. She's stronger than you think. She'll be okay," I assured him. I heard Fang's flight being called for boarding. "We'll let you two alone," I told him, grabbing Iggy as we said our final goodbyes.

**Max POV**

Sorry, I'm not myself. Fang is leaving.

Fang's flight was called.

Mom and Iggy walked away.

Fang kissed me.

He told me he loved me.

I told him I loved him.

He told me I was his one and only.

I told him he was mine.

He told me he'd write.

I told him he'd better.

He held me.

I kissed him.

I cried.

I pulled myself together.

He kissed me.

I watched him walk into the plane.

I wished I was there.

He gave me one last look.

I yelled that I loved him.

I didn't care that everyone was staring.

They knew nothing.

I love him.


	7. Chapter 7

_Dear Fang,_

_ I hope this letter gets to you . . . I think I may have copied the address down wrong but I guess we'll see. You know me and my chicken scratch; sometimes I wonder how I'm getting through college with my writing._

_ It's not the same without you here, we all really miss you. Angel misses you tucking her in at night the most . . . I miss you tucking me in too. Gazzy misses you being so cool with everything . . . so do I. Nudge misses you humoring her most of the time . . . I can't do that, and neither can anyone else here. Ella misses you because you don't complain about all the girly stuff we like . . . I miss that too. Even mom misses your respect and responsibility for yourself and everyone else . . . just like I miss that. And Finally, Iggy misses having a brother to watch his back . . . me too._

_ We miss you Fang, in more ways than one, but we're proud of you. How's training?_

_I love you with all my heart, and I'm sorry for being mushy, but it's true. _

_ I'm sorry, I have to go, write soon!_

_ Love, _

_ Max_

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Max couldn't write anymore because her eyes were blurred with tears and she couldn't even see her own writing anymore.

_Dear Max,_

_ I hope all is well at home. I love you more than my life. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I don't want you to ever forget that. I miss you._

_ Tuck in Angel for me and give her a kiss on the forehead. Try not to get mad at Gazzy and Iggy… boys will be boys. Tell Nudge and Ella that humoring them is harder than training out here is – by the way, training is going well. It's not too tough on me. (I'm not trying to sound cocky, but I'm in much better shape than the other guys because I'm avian, haha.) I have a good advantage._

_ I love you, Max._

_ -Fang_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING! I'm so busy it's insane! Enjoy reading this chapter…**

** Just to catch you up- Fang left for basic training and is now in South Carolina. Fang and Max have been writing letters to each other back and forth and haven't talked on the phone. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! All comments are appreciated, and I read them all and reply to all the ones from users. LOVE YOU GUYS!**

Our letters went on for weeks, and weeks, and weeks, well into the summer months. College was done for the year and I had the summer free. Every other twenty year old would think that's great, and it is, but I'm still without Fang.

It was real hard at first. When we got home from the airport, the day we dropped Fang off for training, I didn't say anything for a week straight. Nothing. I didn't eat, either, which is crazy, because you know how much we eat. So you're probably wondering what I did for that week…

I locked myself in Fang's room and slept. His pillow and sheets smelled like him, that warm smell that I can't describe. I wore the clothes he left behind; t-shirts, jeans, sweatpants, and even his boxers. I cuddled in his bed at night, pretending that it was his arms wrapped around me and not my own. I sprayed his cologne, used his shower and washed my hair with his shampoo. I listened to his favorite radio station and watched his favorite shows, looked at his pictures on the wall, and dreamed about seeing him again.

I missed running my fingers through his hair while we kissed, feeling his body against mine, taking cat naps, and having him help me study. I miss whispering to him, feeling our legs touch under the kitchen table and hearing his voice first thing in the morning. The best parts of the day were seeing him relaxed in the morning, and then meeting him at the train station in the evening, me coming from college and him from work, and taking the train home together.

I missed the little things, like tying his tie for him in the morning, watching him try to learn, and then giving up and letting me do it every day. And he'd always make sure I had all my books to bring to school. It was perfect, we were in sync with each other and exactly what the other needed.

But like I was saying, Fang and I wrote letters. Usually I'd get one a week from him, sometimes two, and I would always reply to them and keep him updated. He'd do the same. He wrote to me about his training, his new friends, and the crappy food. Do canned eggs sound appetizing to you? Didn't think so.

One afternoon when I got home (this is after I pulled myself together) I found a letter lying in my room. I still slept in Fang's room, but went in my room to get dressed and ready for the day. I saw Fang's information as the return address, scribbled in his writing, messy like mine. My heart pounded every time I got a letter from him.

_Dear Max,_

_ I miss you so much, Maximum Ride. Did you know that when I have night duty, I count the stars like we did when we were little? The later into the night it gets, the more the stars show up. I love that._

_ I have news to share with you …_

My heart was thumping out of my chest. What news? Good or bad?

_Here's the good news . . . I'm coming home Friday! _

Home? Amazing! I thought he'd be gone longer. We thought it'd take him about four months for training. It's only been three!

_I've luckily got the advantage of being a bird kid over the other guys here, so I get to come home for a weekend! God, I've missed you, I can't wait to hear your voice…_

_ My flight lands at 8 o'clock on Friday night, and I'll call you from the airport in SC before my flight takes off._

I was so excited that Fang was coming home for the weekend that I put the letter down without finishing and zipped out of my room and down the stairs. I found my mom in the living room after calling for her frantically and searching the whole house.

"Mom," I said, practically out of breath. "Guess what?"

"What, honey?" She answered, folding the corner page of her book and placing it next to her on the couch.

"Fang is coming home next weekend! On Friday!" I hugged her tight, smiling so hard my mouth hurt.

"That's great, Max!" She kissed my cheek and squeezed me in for the best hug ever.

"I know! I've missed him so much," I pulled out of the embrace and looked into her wide eyes. "Mom, thank you so much for being there for me. I'm sorry I was kind of awful about this whole thing, but you've been the best."

Yeah, yeah, I know. I got all sentimental and gushy… blahh! But I can't help it. Things have been crazy, and I really needed to thank my mom. I've been a mega-bitch, and everyone has been so nice!

Before she could reply, Ella, the only other person home, sauntered into the room. "What's all the commotion about?" She grinned.

"Oh…not much," I replied slyly.

"Max!"

"Fang's coming home for the weekend!" I practically screamed, and got an even better reaction out of her than Mom. Then I remembered, Ella and I had made plans to go out shopping Friday night for fun, and I couldn't just _cancel_ on her.

"Ella, are you busy tonight?" I asked her, checking my watch. Only five o'clock.

"No, why?" She answered, stretching her arms above her head and yawning.

"Let's go out tonight, since I won't be able to Friday." Ella was excited about that, so we both went back up to our rooms to put on some decent clothes and get ready.

I picked up the letter and forgot that I didn't finish reading it before.

_I wouldn't bother replying to this letter… by the time the mail gets here I'll be with you, my sweet!_

_ Love always,_

_ Fang_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Two chapters in one week! Here we go! Spicing things up with some action in this one. Review and tell me what you think! I bet it won't be what you're expecting!**

"Please, Max, just _try_ it on," She said, handing me a skimpy red dress. "You and Fang will want to go out, and you need something decent to wear!"

Just like the old days. The last thing that I wanted to do was try on clothes, especially a red dress that looked shorter than average. I sighed and gave her a look, but she stared at me with an equally cold face.

"Fine! But this is not what I consider decent, Ella!" I snatched the dress from her and a huge smile spread across her gleaming face. I hauled myself into the dressing room and took off my clothes. I pulled on the dress and stared at myself in the mirror. The fabric clung to my body…in all the right places. Damn, Ella was right.

"Well?" She asked impatiently. I unlocked the dressing room door and stepped out, modeling the dress for her. "Max, that's amazing!" I guess it kind of was. It was still a little short for my liking, but it looked beautiful. "Fang is gonna freak when he sees you again!"

"Thanks, Els. I have to admit, you did a good job with this one," I told her, stepping back into the dressing room and putting on my regular clothes. When I stepped back out, Ella was holding a sling-back pair of black shiny pumps in her hands.

"Please?" She begged, before I even said anything. I gave her another look and slipped them on my feet. I have to say, as much as I hate heels, I've adjusted to them from all the times that the girls have made me wear them. I walked around in them a little; they were painful. Very painful.

"They hurt," I told her. But did she listen? No. So I dished out around sixty bucks for the outfit. "What about you? Are you getting anything?"

"I'm not sure," She said. She showed me a flowing purple dress that landed just above the knee when she held it up to herself. "What do you think?" She asked. I told her I loved it, so she bought it.

We left the overcrowded store and headed back out to the parking garage outside the mall. Ella was gibber jabbering about Iggy and about her friends, but I was distracted. I just… _felt_ something, like we were being watched, or maybe followed.

By now it was dark out, and the parking garage was dimly lit. It was eery. At first I thought I was psyching myself out, but then I remembered that I'm avian. I have wings. I grew up around these instincts. I didn't feel just another person … I felt a threat.

"Ella," I whispered, as I looked around. I sensed movement behind us. "Go to the truck," Fang's truck. That's the car I use now. "Run," I said quietly, barely audible. Ella didn't question me. She booked it for the car, only about twenty feet away.

"Ella Martinez, you live at twenty five Marshfield Road, right outside of Arizona. Boyfriend: Iggy. Maximum ride, also residing at twenty five Marshfield Road. Boyfriend: Nick. Stop _now_," a voice boomed behind us, causing Ella to stop in her tracks. I turned around and faced the voice, only to find a group of five guys behind me.

I recognized them… I just couldn't remember where. Ella was frozen, giving me this look of horror. She must have known them. Who were they? Their faces were so familiar…

"Trying to remember who we are? We met about seven years ago, Max," The lead guy said, practically reading our mind.

"Ella sure knows us," Said another one, who seemed to be the second in command of their little possy.

Then it hit me, harder than a punch in the stomach. These are the same guys that were surrounding Ella (**A/N: Either in the first or second book when Max saves Ella from that gang!)** so many years ago.

"Look, the last thing that we have time for is your threats right now, so why don't you just get out of here before you get hurt," I said sternly, staring them all straight in the eyes. I felt my adrenaline rushing, ready for a fight.

"Why would we do that? You two seem so much more interesting, two young, beautiful girls all by themselves on a Tuesday night," One said as he grabbed Ella roughly by the arm, and dragging her over next to me. They circled around us like we were meat.

I clenched Ella's body and yanked her away from the tight grip of one of the guys. I roughly shouldered one of them, causing him to fall back briefly. It gave me enough time to push Ella out of their circle and punch one of them right in the throat. He fell down to the ground with a thud, making a gruesome noise.

Ella got in the car while the other four guys were distracted with the other, and of course me. I hoped to God that Ella would stay in the car.

"One down, four to go!" I yelled as I did a round house kick, just like in the good old days. I kicked him right at his back, causing him to double over. I kicked the other in the stomach as hard as I could, which made him fall. Then for good measure, I kicked him in the side. Two left. The biggest guys.

One grabbed me by the hair, as I faced him, forcing my neck back and causing me to grimace. "You're a toughie, but you're a beauty. You'll be better off with us, and we'll take you and your sister and have a grand time," He said, mocking me.

I spit in his face, wishing that Fang was here right about now. He'd be able to back me up, but that wasn't exactly reality right about then, so I forced myself to make some snap decisions. I pushed the outside of his elbow upward while grabbing his forearm and pulling it down, causing him to lose his grip on my long blond hair.

"If you think," I panted, "that I'm about to give in, I'm afraid you're terribly wrong." I slammed my fist into his face, then my other into his stomach. He fell down, and somehow, I managed to pin him down, punching him in the face at least three more times. The last guy left, the leader's side kick, pulled me off of him and tried to keep hold of me.

I whipped myself around and let him experience the worse pain in his life, if you know what I mean. No? I kneed him in the crotch with all my might. I swear he was crying.

"We'll getchou Mash," the leader slurred. "And Elsha too," he sounded weak. I, on the other hand, was full of energy.

"Oh, really? Try again, and I'll kill you. You better believe it," I stared him into his barely open black eyes, and I saw the fear. "Have a fucking great life, you loser."

I ran back to the car and got in, only to find Ella bent over with her face in her hands, sobbing. I started the car and drove out of the garage as quick as I could. "I'm sorry Ella, are you alright? Are you okay?"

By now we were on the highway, headed for home. "I'm-I-thank you," She choked, leaning over the console and wrapping her arms around me. "They're a-after me, Max, ever since that day."

"It's okay, they won't bother you again," I said, my voice still shaking from the adrenaline, and from Ella's reaction. "I promise you they won't."

I wrapped my arm around her, stroking her hair and trying to get home as quick as I could. Luckily there wasn't much traffic. I was going over the speed limit, but hardly any other cars were around to notice.

"Why won't they leave you alone?" I asked her softly, trying to keep cool so she wouldn't sense my fear.

"Because, that day, that day when you and Fang helped me, they wanted me to go with them. I don't know where they wanted to go but they said they'd do bad things to me if I didn't," She answered, her voice quivering. "Bad things. I was only twelve!"

"Oh, Ella," I was so angry. How could they threaten my sister like that? "If they ever come around again, I'll personally kill them, and make them suffer."

"Max, you're scaring me," She whimpered. "I never told you guys…one day when I was sixteen and walking home from school, the cornered me again. I don't know how I got out of there, but I did. I just ran, Max, I ran as fast as I could until I got home. They would've gotten me this time. Thank you. Thank you," she repeated.

"Why didn't you tell me about that?" I asked.

"I was afraid of them. They yelled that I better not tell or they'd come for me again, and I was scared," She answered as we pulled into the driveway. We both forgot about our bags as we rushed into the house.

"Hi girls," Mom said happily, until she me fuming and Ella's face streaked with tears. "What happened?" she exclaimed, making room for us on the couch. Ella collapsed into Mom and told her the story, telling her everything.

I, on the other hand, ran upstairs and knocked on Iggy's door. Thankfully he was home and I told him what had happened. He turned pale at first, then his skin turned red. I noticed the veins on his arms growing, which happens when he's angry.

"I'm going to go find them, fucking tear them apart-" He started towards his door, fuming, and I swear he literally was ready to go hunt them down.

"Hold up Iggy, calm down. We'll take care of them when we need to. Right now, you need to go calm Ella down," I told him, as I grabbed his arms and held him in place. "Calm down." He took a few deep breaths, and after a few minutes, we both climbed down the stairs.

Ella jumped off the couch and rushed into his arms, the two of them nuzzling together like they hadn't seen each other in ages. Mom and I trickled out of the room and into the kitchen. She wrapped me up into her arms and kissed my forehead.

"I'm proud of you, Max," She said to me, after letting me go.

"Thanks, Mom," I said, reciprocating her warm smile.

"Are you alright?" She rubbed my arm and looked me in the eyes with the same chocolate color as mine. "Fang will be surprised about this."

"I'm okay, Mom. I don't want you or Fang or anyone to worry too much," I assured her.

"I just don't want to put you or Ella through that again," She sighed, pouring herself a glass of water. "I just don't understand."

I nodded in agreement, then decided to go back up to my room. On the way past the living room, I saw Iggy and Ella on the couch together, his light and fluffy wings wrapped around them. Kind of like Fang and I loved.

**A/N: Sorry for the swearing, I just thought that it would add more drama to the chapter. Please review, even if you don't have an account! Everything you say is so appreciated, good or bad!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Inspiration for the beginning of this chapter is that I just learned how to make scrambled eggs yesterday!**

** Anyway, just wanted to let you guys know that you can always make suggestions for this story, and if I don't use it here, I'll write about it in a drabble and credit you! Enjoy this!**

I padded down the hall at six in the morning on Friday, the day that Fang was due to arrive home. I knocked on Iggy's door, hearing him groan at the thought of getting up. Usually we don't wake up until at least seven.

"Iggy," I knocked again on his door, getting impatient. "Wake up!"

After a few moments, I heard a sigh, and then he opened the door. "Yes?" He looked disheveled from sleep, with messy hair, no shirt, and a pair of pajama pants. "What is it?"

He stepped back into his room and threw a shirt on. "This sounds crazy, but I was wondering if you could teach me how to make breakfast?"

Iggy laughed hard. He didn't realize I was serious, until he noticed I wasn't laughing. "You're for real? Max, how many times have we tried this-"

"Ig, I really want to learn this time!" I protested, following him out the door and down to the kitchen. "I want to make Fang breakfast tomorrow morning."

"Can't you just poor him a bowl of cereal and throw some milk in there?" He groaned, even though he started pulling out a few different pans.

"No!"

"Well what did you have in mind, then?" He asked, already getting out eggs, and a package of bacon.

"Whatever you want," I answered. "Something good."

"Start by popping toast in the toaster, an turn the dial about a quarter of the way down. Then push down that handle," He instructed. I did what he told. Next he showed me how to whip eggs in a bowl and cook them in a frying pan. "You're not doing too bad, Max!"

In a separate pan, he showed me how to cook bacon. I was doing great! But did you really think nothing would go wrong?

"MAX, THE TOAST!" Iggy yelled.

By now the toaster was flaming, the smoke alarm was beeping wildly, and the rest of the flock was awake with panicked faces in the corner of the kitchen. My mom rushed over, grabbed a towel, and smothered the flames until they were put out.

She sighed, through the rag over her shoulder, and turned to face everyone with a smile. "Good morning everyone. Another wonderful day in the Martinez / Ride house!" We all giggled.

"Max, please stop trying to cook. It's for the safety of everyone, just like I have to restrain myself," Gazzy commented, causing another round of laughter as everyone settled at the kitchen table and Iggy started cooking again.

"So what's the plan for everyone today?" Mom asked, then thanked Iggy for the delicious looking breakfast he brought over to her.

"I don't even know. I'm still trying to get over last night," Ella sighed. Iggy dropped his spatula. He was still fuming. I was so distracted about Fang coming home that I completely forgot about the episode at the mall last night.

"Are you okay honey?" Mom asked Ella, then me, to make sure we were good. Ella and I both nodded.

"Angel and I are going to the movies tonight with some of our friends," Gazzy said. Angel's eyes lit up.

"I'm so excited!" She exclaimed, practically jumping up and down.

"Well, I know that I need to go grocery shopping this afternoon after work. Is anyone available to help me?" Mom asked, in hopes of getting some assistance with the huge shopping list we have weekly.

"I can come if you want, Dr. M," Iggy said. Even though he was blind, he knew exactly what food we needed. My mom was a great cook, but Iggy was used to cooking for a crowd with all of us flock members.

"I'm totally going out with my b-f-f's because we are just so excited and need an outfit for the summer dance coming up at school because we have nothing to wear and we all need really really really really really cute new shoes because-"

"Okay, Nudge, got it!" Mom cut her off just before my head exploded. "Max, what about you?" She asked with a sly grin on her face.

"Well," I cleared my throat loudly, and everyone looked at me as I grinned like an idiot. "Fang," I said, keeping the flock on edge. They were all staring by now. I hadn't mentioned him in a while. Ella was smiling and so was my Mom, and of course Angel. She had probably read my mind. "Is coming home tonight for the weekend!"

Everyone started screaming and going crazy! Angel jumped around the table and threw her arms on me, crying with joy. She loved Fang to death. "Oh, Max! What time will he be home? Gazzy, no way am I going to the movies!"

"He said around eight tonight, honey," I answered, kissing the top of her head and squeezing her tight.

_I'm so happy for you_, Angel said, getting in my head.

Iggy served up breakfast as everyone was jibber jabbering about Fang and how they would cancel their plans for tonight.

"I think today is going to be a great day," Nudge announced. We all stared at her expecting more. "Why is everyone staring at me?"

We all laughed. That was the shortest two sentences Nudge had said in her entire life.

_LATER THAT DAY_

"Max, phone!" Mom called from downstairs. I ran to the phone in the family room upstairs where Iggy, Ella, and Gazzy were watching the television. They all gave me a look as I dove for the phone.

"Hello?" I said, out of breath, into the phone. I heard my mom hang up the other line.

"Hey!" I heard his voice, and nearly melted like a popsicle in the Arizona sun, right there in the hallway. I thought I would faint, just from the smooth, deep sound of his voice. "Max?" he said after a few seconds of me not answering.

"Sorry, yeah I'm here!" I answered, running into my room. "Fang…"

"Four more hours, Max. My flight is about to board, but I just wanted to tell you that I love you," he said, making me sink even further into my feelings for him. His simplicity, I think, is what has always made me love him. The straightforward truth.

"I love you more, Fang," I told him. "I'll be there to pick you up," my voice was quivering. It felt so good to hear his voice again. Those three months were lonely, but I knew it was just the beginning of our journey so far apart.

"I can't wait to see you. Are you sure you're not busy? I can take a taxi-"

"Are you kidding?" I cut him short. "What gate are you going to be at?"

"Seven," He answered. "Thanks, Max. Okay, I have to go. I'll see you tonight?"

"Of course. Love you!"

"Love you, babe," He replied, then hung up.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'M SO EXCITED THAT FANG IS COMING HOME GUYS! Haha, I'm pretty sure I'm more excited than you guys! Sorry I haven't updated, but I'm sick right now, and if you've been faithful to my stories, you know that when I'm sick I write the best! Enjoy!**

I jumped into Fang's truck at seven thirty, not even bothering to say bye to most of the flock. Speeding down the highway, I couldn't get my thoughts off of seeing Fang. My heart was pounding harder than I'd ever felt it, thumping faster than what was probably normal.

Finding my way through the multiple roads and following the right signs outside the airport was difficult, until I pulled into the parking lot outside the right gate. It was eight-oh-three, and Fang was due at eight fifteen. Cutting it close, I know!

After my mom had gone grocery shopping this afternoon, we spent the rest of the night freshening up the house. I washed Fang's sheets, dusted, and opened the windows to make sure everything was perfect. Ella cleaned the living room, Mom washed down everything in the kitchen, and even Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel helped with everything. Total and Akila played in the yard to make sure they didn't cause any disasters inside.

As I sat in the airport waiting in my jean shorts and black t-shirt, I couldn't stop imagining what it'd be like to see Fang again. Almost three months dragged by, but for anyone else three months can fly by. Speaking of flying, I was dying to stretch my wings and go for a fly with him. I hadn't gone out for a fly in a very long time.

Two minutes until I'd see Fang. I heard his flight being called as it was landing. I stood up, then sat back down nervously, not knowing what to do with myself at that point. I let my hair down, tugged at my clothes, and had to stop myself from shaking.

Then it happened. I saw people arriving out of a narrow doorway, tugging along little carry-ons behind them, purses and bags slung over their shoulders, looking tired and ready to leave. Then I saw a man with a crew cut, a black shirt and black shorts, carrying a camouflaged hat in his hand. He waved goodbye to another man, and then his eyes found mine.

I felt myself glowing as we started towards each other, finally colliding together in the warmest embrace I'd ever felt. He caressed my cheek and our lips met in that beautiful moment where there was nothing in the world that could separate us. Without saying a word, we were able to pour our souls into one another and explain everything we'd felt over the last weeks we were apart.

When it ended, I looked up into his deep eyes and he looked down into mine. That crooked smile that I loved spread across Fang's face as I coyly grinned back. "Hi," he said, tucking a strand of loose hair around my ear. It felt like we were never apart.

I took his hand in mine. "Hi," I answered back, as we slowly lead our way to the carrousel of suitcases. People of all kinds waited as the suitcases started trickling one by one into line.

"You look absolutely beautiful," He told me, kissing my cheek and wrapping his arm snuggly around my waist, his hand resting on my hip.'

"You look different…In a good way," I giggled, rising up on my toes and pecking him on his lips. First, his hair was practically gone. He looked good though, it showed off his faced and made his sharp features even more defined. Second, he was even _more_ muscular than when he left, which seemed impossible. Although he gained even more muscle, he wasn't bulky or stalky, just perfect.

My heart had calmed down a little, but I still couldn't get over the fact that we were together, standing next to each other, not even a millimeter separating us. I couldn't stop smiling, knowing that my other half, my everything, was with me.

When we finally found Fang's suitcase, we headed back towards the truck, hand in hand, both smiling the whole time. The sun was still shining, even though it was almost nine o'clock, as we headed home. I drove, because I knew Fang would be tired, but he took my hand and held it the whole way home.

"It feels so natural being here, so right," He said after a while. "It feels like I never left."

"I know. I'm so glad your home," I answered. The rest of the ride home I updated Fang on the family, but decided not to tell him about the incident Ella and I had encountered until later, when he was settled in.

When we arrived home twenty minutes later, I cut the engine and looked Fang. "Ready?"

"Oh yeah," He replied, leaning across the seat and kissing me warmly. His kiss comforted me and made me feel like I had won the lottery. "Love you," He whispered, before the two of us climbed out of the truck, got his suitcase, and walked towards his house.

I handed him the key with a grin as he unlocked the door to the place that he belonged; home. He glanced back at me, his eyes showing his happiness, then stepped inside the door.

**A/N: That's all for this chapter, hope you all really liked it! I've got so many ideas for the future, both ones that will make you fall in love with Max, Fang, and their relationship even more. Please, Please, Please, REVIEW. It will make me feel so much better . Thank you for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: As always with my stories, always feel free to tell me what **_**you**_** want to read! After all this story is for you and feel free to give me ideas! I'll credit you. Still sick, but enjoy!**

After Fang stepped inside, I followed him in, only to find _all_ of the flock surrounding him in a circle, including my mom and Ella. They threw their arms around him and were all talking over each other. Fang glanced back at me and I could tell that he was overwhelmed, but also super happy to finally be back.

The flock started peeling off of Fang one by one, but still attacked him with questions. My mom came over to me and stood slightly outside their ring of over enjoyment. This sincere smile was on her face and she gave me a motherly hug. "I'm happy for you, honey. You both deserve to see each other," She said, rubbing between my wings.

"Thanks, mom," I answered lamely. She gave me a final pat on the shoulder and announced to everyone that dinner was ready. The flock trickled into the kitchen except for Angel, Fang, and I.

Angel had her dainty arms wrapped around Fang's neck as he picked her up and squeezed her tight. It was funny seeing him pick her up, now that she was so much older, but then again he carries me around all the time! I watched as she said something to him and he smiled a little, but not the way he smiles at me. He watched over her with his dark eyes as she rambled about how she missed him. He was like her father, and always had been, even if he didn't realize it when we were younger.

"Max!" She suddenly yelled, catching me off guard. "I'm _so_ happy Fang's home," she said as he let her down, and she skipped off into the kitchen.

"_I'm_ so glad you're home," I said as he pulled me against his body. He kissed my forehead and held me close. I noticed my side was vaguely hurting as he held me, but I figured it was just a bruise. Fang and I headed for the kitchen, hand in hand, because we were both starving!

Iggy had cooked a feast! There was chicken, steak, corn, salad, potatoes, anything you can think of. Everything was delicious. Dinner went by fast, because most of the time it was just the flock asking questions and not even letting Fang answer. He looked at me across the table and shot me a grin, as he listened to the kids going on and on. I smiled back as he turned his attention to Gazzy, who was bugging him about who knows what.

When dinner was finished, I stayed downstairs to help mom with the dishes. Fang went up to his room to start some laundry, and the others went to the living room to watch TV. Mom and I loaded all the dishes into the dishwasher after rinsing them off, then she cleaned the counter and started getting out cookie ingredients.

"Cookies?"

"Of course!" She answered, chuckling as she started to mix everything together in a bowl. "Max," she said, as she poured chocolate chips into the bowl.

"Yeah, Mom?" I dipped my finger into the bowl and tasted the deliciousness of her cookie dough.

"I want to make you upset or anything," She said, trying desperately to mix the dense dough. "Can you do this?" She handed me the spoon and I mixed for her. For me, it was easy. "But, you know Fang has to go back. This is only the beginning," She said, rinsing off her hands and wiping them on her apron.

"I know that," I said defensively. Obviously Fang has to go back, but why all of a sudden is she bringing this up?

"I just… Don't get too comfortable with him around, honey," She replied. I gave her a look.

"Why are you saying this?" I handed her the bowl of dough that I thought was mixed enough. She swirled it around a little, checking for any patches, then got out three cookie sheets.

"You just need to remember that he's going back in a few days, I just don't want you to be too crushed when he leaves again," She said cautiously. She placed small spheres of cookie dough onto the sheets.

I stuck my hands in the pockets of my shorts and kind of looked at her for a while. Maybe she was just trying to protect my feelings. She didn't want to see me hurting as bad as last time. "Well, I have two more days with him and I'm not gonna sit around thinking that he's just going to leave again," I said, standing up a little more straight. I'll think about it when it's time.

"I just-"

"I know, Mom," I left the kitchen and climbed up the stairs to Fang's room. His door was open, so I let myself in. He was folding some clothes and placing them on top of his bureau.

"Hey," He finished folding his shirt and put it down. His hands took mine as he pulled me close for a kiss. I smiled as our bodies relaxed and we melted into the moment. Well, more like I melted into his muscular arms.

"Hi," I replied, out of breath as I sat down on his comfortable bed. He lied down with his arms crossed behind his head for support. "So tell me what it's like."

I curled up next to him, the front of my body pressing against his side. My face automatically nuzzled into his neck as he kissed the top of my head. Just being near him and hearing his voice is what I missed the most while he was gone.

"Not bad," He said, absently combing his fingers through my long hair. "It was weird at first, but I got used to it. We'd wake up and train, then eat breakfast and take some classes on history and tactics, and train more. I'd go to bed at ten and wake up at the crack of dawn. Not much else," He told me, his voice low and vibrating as he spoke. "I could really go for a fly later, if you're up for it."

"I'd love to, I've hardly flown since you left," I replied, looking up into his dark eyes through my eyelashes. "I bet you didn't get much time to fly while you were there."

"No, I didn't," He smiled. "Not enough people have wings for fly breaks," He chuckled, letting his hand rest on my side.

I winced. And I might have groaned. I tried not to, but I did. Fang, unfortunately noticed and immediately retracted his hand. "Sorry," I muttered, remembering the events from last night.

"Are you okay?" He looked at me, his face filled with concern.

"I'm sure it's just a bruise or something," I assured him, trying to snuggled back closer to him.

He obviously didn't believe me. Fang pushed himself up to a sitting position and stared at me quizzically. "Max, I know you. What's wrong?" He asked sternly, but gently.

I sighed. I had to tell him about what happened in the garage at some point or another. "Well…Remember those guys we saved Ella from?" He nodded as I reached to hold his hand. "Ella and I saw them last night."

His face was shocked. "Max…" He helped me sit up as I kept explaining to him.

"We went shopping, and back in the parking garage we saw them. They tried to take us, but luckily I could stop them. They threatened us, Fang, and know where we live and who we're with and everything," I could feel my voice getting a little shaky and Fang could hear it, too.

He stared at me in awe. "They're still around?" I gulped and nodded in response. It's not that I knew I couldn't take these guys on, but it was scary- the fact that they knew everything about us. "Don't worry too much," He said, squeezing my hands around his. "I have a feeling they won't be back if you busted their asses … _twice_."

I let out a laugh but realized that hurt my side too. Fang could tell I was in pain. "Lie down," He told me, gently pushing me back down on the bed. He rolled up my shirt to reveal a bruise that extended from a little below my arm pit all the way down to above my hip. It was different shades of purple and blue, and looked terrible. His eyes met mine before he looked back down at the damage. The pain was growing worse by the minute. Over the years, we've realized that while you're fighting, you don't feel a lot of things that happen until the next day.

"What'd they do to you?" He said, his voice growly and vicious sounding.

"It looks worse than it is," I told him, meetings his eyes with my own. "I'm okay, Fang. Really."

"No, this isn't okay," He replied, his eyes boring into mine. "Look at this," He said, his calloused fingers running over my dark bruise. He pushed up the back of my shirt. "A hand print. Bruised into your body," I could tell how angry he was by his tone of voice. Not at me, but at the guys.

I craned my neck and saw the handprint one of them had made from when they grabbed me. It connected with the bruise along my side. I grimaced at the sight of the damage on my delicate figure, and I could see the concern in Fang's eyes as they grazed my body.

Finally after he realized I'd be okay, his body relaxed and he gave me one last once over for any more damage. He bent down and his lips greeted my hot skin, kissing up along my bruise, telling me I'd be alright. He glided over my collar bone, and then found my neck, where he took away the pain and only brought me pleasure. The tip of his tongue barely traced my jaw until he found my lips with his.

He kissed me warmly as my eyes slowly fluttered closed. I knew he was mine just by the way he kissed me; carefully, sweetly, protectively, like I was _his_. He moved from his hovering position over me to lying down next to me as he caressed my cheek lovingly. I felt myself reaching to run my fingers through his long hair, but instead found his cropped hair and moved my hands down to his neck.

He chuckled, realizing my mistake, and entwined our fingers. "I missed this," he murmured in my ear as I cuddled up next to him.

**A/N: Very Important! Guess who just took a trip to ARIZONA? Me! Yay, so now I actually know where I'm writing about. It's absolutely beautiful out there. Also, I'm going to try to move this story along a little… so things might move quicker than I planned **** I just feel like it's dragging. Hope you like it! REVIEW.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So I found this list called "10 Things Never To Say To Someone Who Has A Soldier Deployed", and one of the things on that list was "I know just how you feel." So that's what this chapter is based off of. Please review, I'm not happy with the reviews in this story **

My mother makes the most delicious chocolate chip cookies in the whole entire universe.

It's a big universe.

I was downstairs, chowing on her delicious cookies with the flock. I just was in awe at their amazingness, their fantasticness, their… fabulosity. Are those even words? Who cares, they're yummy!

"Max, stop giving googly eyes to the cookies…Fang, stop giving googly eyes to Max!" Gazzy said, reaching into my line of sight for another cookie. The rest of the flock laughed as Fang and I looked at each other, both blushing. Oops.

"Mom, these are absolutely the most delicious cookies in the world," I told her, closing my eyes, indulging in my fifth cookie. Luckily, cookies don't give me a stomach ache!

"Thanks, Max!" My mom giggled and helped herself to another cookie. "So, what's everyone up to tonight?"

"If no one minds, I'd like to catch up on sleep," Fang said. He did look kind of tired and ready for a good night's sleep. "I'll stay, too," I chided.

"If Fang is going to sleep, maybe Angel and I will still go to the movies with our friends," Gazzy answered. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and drank a big gulp of milk.

"Go ahead, bud, I'm tired," Fang answered. "I'll be boring."

I glanced over at Fang and gave him a tiny smile. "Then I guess I'll go shopping with my friends too because I-" Can you guess who that was?

"We get it," Iggy said. "I think I'll just stay in," Iggy answered, and Ella agreed with him.

"The younger kids are more lively than the older kids!" My mom said, causing a chuckle from us older kids and a smile from the younger ones. "I have a few errands to run and quick consultation, but I'll be back by ten tonight."

We all agreed and dispersed from the kitchen. I headed up to my room, a cookie in hand, and found a white envelope on my bed. My name was written on the front in Fang's handwriting. I carefully tore open the side and sat down on my bed, finishing off my last bite.

_Dear Max,_

_ Thank you for picking me up earlier at the airport. You looked beautiful, and seeing you again was the best feeling in the world. You are the love of my life, and being without you was the hardest thing I've dealt with. Even saving the world wasn't that bad, because throughout it all, we were together. I'm glad we have the next few days to spend with each other and catch up. What the future holds might not be easy on you or me, but together, we are inseparable, and _nothing _will ever bring us apart. Thank you for supporting me and understanding everything. I love you._

_Love, _

_Fang_

I glanced up and Fang was leaning against my doorjamb, a precious smile across his face. I got up and crashed into his arms, thanking him for the beautiful letter and kissing him on the cheek.

"Still want to go for a quick fly?" He asked, while holding me in a hug and running his fingers through my hair.

I pulled away, nodding my head. "Absolutely! Let me go downstairs and grab a windbreaker…and another cookie."

He chuckled as he loosened his grip around me. "I'll be on the roof."

In the kitchen, my mom was putting away dishes and munching on a cookie. "Hi Max," she said, pushing the plate of cookies towards me.

"Hi Mom. Fang and I are going out for a quick fly. We should be back soon. Are you leaving now too?" I grabbed a cookie and my jacket from the closet near the back door.

"Yeah, I'll be off around seven," She put the last dish away and leaned against the counter.

"Okay, I'll see you later then?" I asked, as I headed towards the stairs.

"Of course. Oh, and Max? Remember what we talked about the other day?" At first I didn't, but then I remembered how she told me not to get too attached to Fang being home. I nodded, still angry at what she told me. "Well, I know how you feel, and if you ever need someone to talk to-"

"You know how I _feel_?" How did she know _anything_ about what I was feeling? I was fuming. "You do _not _know how I feel about any of this, Mom!"

"Max, I-"

I ran up the stairs, leaving my cookie on the counter, not bothering to eat it. That was the first time I refused a cookie! I zipped into my room and jumped up out of the open window, releasing my wings and finding Fang up on the roof. I landed, slipped on my jacket, and flew up into the sky without even saying anything to him.

My side ached from the excursion of flying, but I kept on flapping my wings against the air, lifting myself higher and higher, knowing that Fang was right behind me. I think the bruise was getting bigger, but I couldn't tell.

Fang obviously sensed something was up, and didn't say anything while we flew, exploring the open sky as the sun was setting. I do have to say, flapping my wings for the first time in months with Fang was amazing, our feathers brushing against each other's as we looped around one another. Up ahead I saw our cave and looked over at Fang, who nodded in agreement.

We landed on the red ground of the cave, where there was rock sticking out before it entered into the cave. We'd only actually been inside a few times. Usually we just sat outside the cave on the wide expanse of flat rock. But today, I was anxious about everything my mom was telling me. I couldn't relax. I paced back and forth across the entrance for a few minutes, before Fang finally grabbed my wrist and pulled me down to sit with him.

He was leaning against the outside walls of the cave, his back pressed against a smooth rock. I sat down between his legs, leaning back against his chest. His arms automatically wrapped around my waist and held me even closer. "You're flustered. What's wrong?" He asked gently.

"My mom keeps bugging me," I answered, sighing and shaking my head.

"About?"

"Yesterday she told me… not to get too attached to you being here, basically. And today she said that she knows how I feel about everything happening with us," I told him. "I really don't know why she's saying all that if she really _doesn't_ know anything about it!"

"Max…" Fang sat up, so I turned to face him. He rubbed his forehead, looking down. "How do I tell you this?" He muttered, then looked back up at me.

"Tell me what? Fang?"

"Ella's Dad, who was your mom's husband, well, he was a Lieutenant and died a few months after he was deployed," Fang said, his face softening while he took in my reaction.

**A/N: Well, there you go! Another nice and long chapter. I have more, but I decided to make it a cliffy REVIEW. I haven't gotten many reviews at all, and I hate to do this, but I won't update unless I get 10 solid reviews on this I have the next chapter ready…so whenever you're ready, I'm ready!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Today I changed my Pen name to Cassandrahearts instead of . Although I was talking about nail polish when I made my account in…sixth grade? Seventh? My friend pointed out how it could be offensive! (Polish as in the ethnicity). Oops!**

**Finally, the suspension is (partly) over! Hope you enjoy it!**

"He _what_? Oh, God," My hand covered my mouth in shock. "Why didn't she tell me?" I whispered, after it had all sunk in. "You've been gone for two months, why didn't she tell me?"

"She didn't want to worry you more than you already were," he rubbed small circles between my wings. "You didn't need to hurt anymore."

"I was so mean to her today…I thought she didn't understand."

"You didn't know, Max," his rough hands massaged my shoulders, causing me to relax a little. "It's not your fault," he said, kissing my cheek.

"I feel terrible," I told him, leaning towards him and burying my face in his neck. He hugged me tight to him. "When did she tell you?"

"A week before training," he replied, gently running his hand up and down my bad side. "Does it still hurt?" Fang asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, a little. What do I do about my Mom, though?" I questioned, pushing myself up and resting my back against a rock.

Fang sighed, leaning back and letting his weight rest in his palms. "Just talk to her about it. It's all you can do. Just remember, she was only trying to help you."

"Does Ella know?" I asked, and he nodded in response. "What about the rest of the flock?"

"No," he answered, standing up and stretching out his wings. "They didn't need to know." Fang was staring at the ground, rolling a red pebble between his hands before flicking it over the edge of the cliff.

There was a long silence while I comprehended what Fang had just told me. So Ella's dad _died_? I had never known what happened to him, and truly didn't have the guts to ask. Worst of all, my mom knew _exactly_ what I was going through, but I was too blind to realize it. Why didn't she just tell me about the situation in the first place?

I'll admit it, I was a total jerk to my mom for disrespecting her when I didn't know the facts, but it doesn't make it okay that she didn't tell me everything. We've been through this before back when I was sixteen and I got my appendix out. My mom swore she'd tell me everything, so why not this?

I could feel a pair of eyes on me, and I looked up sure enough to meet Fang's. He was staring at me, a peaceful stare that told me exactly what I needed to do.

"I need to talk to her," I stated. He nodded in agreement, giving me his right-hand-man-bestfriend-boyfriend-flockmember confirmation.

"I'm sorry I was the one to tell you all of this," he crooned, planting a soft kiss on my cheek. "But you deserved to know."

"Thank you, Fang," I said, snuggling into his chest. "I can't believe you left and you're back already, it's so nice having you here again."

It was getting close to ten o'clock, and by now all signs of day were gone. The sun had slipped below the horizon about an hour ago and the moon had risen. As it got later into the night, the stars were shining and more kept popping up in the sky. I leaned against Fang, feeling his hot breath warming the cool night air.

"It's good to be home. I wish I could stay longer," He muttered, kissing my forehead. His arms wrapped around me, holding me tight against his chest. "Believe me, I wish I could."

"You didn't have to go," I whispered, my voice sounding raspy and almost silent.

"I wanted to," He replied, his voice equally as quiet as mine had been just seconds before.

"You made the right choice, Fang."


	15. Chapter 15

Fang and I swooped through the open window to his bedroom, landing in his cozy room that I loved so much. Down the hall, I could hear the quiet buzzing of the TV where Iggy and Ella were probably curled up on the couch. I didn't hear much else, so I figured the kids weren't home yet.

Fang gave me a slight nod as I left his room, stepping into the hall, my eyes burning holes through my mom's bedroom door. I decided it was time to confront her about this mess that had gotten out of hand. I slipped down the hall and knocked on her door, hearing a quiet "come in," from inside.

"Mom?" I said, timidly opening the door. She had herself propped up with pillows, a book in her lap, under her white comforter. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course, Max," She replied, placing a bookmark on her page and setting the novel on her nightstand. She patted the spot in her bed next to her, and I gladly climbed in. "How was your fly?" A broad smile spread across her face. She knew how much Fang and I loved flying. The whole flock did, actually.

"It was great, but got dark really soon," I answered, trying to avoid any small talk. "Look, I know I've been terrible to you lately…I'm sorry. I should've come to you but I didn't know…"

"Fang told you?" She asked quietly. I nodded in response. "I was trying to tell you about him, but I just couldn't find the right time. I didn't want to upset you or make the situation scarier for you," She opened her arms up, and I crawled into them. Usually, I wasn't one for cuddling (except for with Fang, of course), but under the circumstances I just wanted to know everything would be okay.

"It wasn't fair of me to not tell you, Max. I'm so sorry," she said, gently hugging me close to her. "Fang is being so brave for us, honey. I just wanted to let you know that it's going to be a long time before things will be like they were before he left. I'm sorry I didn't explain that I knew what you were going through, but I do," She said, softly. Her voice was the only sound in the room, besides our breathing.

"Thank you, Mom," I said, feeling her warmth wrap around me. "I'm really sorry-"

She hushed me. "It wasn't your fault."

After we both apologized, and made up, there was a long, comfortable silence floating in the room. I wondered how long my Mom was married to this guy before he…died. Was he anything like her or Ella? Did he love cookies as much as I did? Did Ella get her looks from him?

"Mom? What was he like?" I asked, trying to be as respectful as possible. I didn't want her to burst out in tears or anything crazy.

"His name was Matthew," she started, her warm chocolate eyes meeting mine. "We were both in our twenties, and were head over heels for each other. He was so handsome like Fang, with dark hair and dark eyes, and he was tall. He knew _everything_. I learned from him everyday, and he always made me laugh," She explained, now looking off into a distance that I couldn't see.

She reached over and pulled out a photo album from a stack of books on a shelf near her bed. I smiled, finally being able to see the love of my mom's life. She opened the first page and grinned at a picture of Matthew leaning against the kitchen counter, a tiny Ella tucked away in the crook of his arm.

"I remember that day," she said slowly. "Ella was a week old and he was infatuated with her. He took her everywhere around the house and wouldn't put her down, unless he had to go out somewhere," she told me, grinning from ear to ear.

She was right- he did look a lot like Fang, with defined features, muscles, and a hint of mystery in his eyes. He looked tough, but I could tell he was extremely loving by the way his eyes were focused on tiny Ella. We flipped through the photo album, examining the pictures, laughing, smiling, and telling stories. We hadn't done that in a long time.

"I love you, Max. I hope you can see where I'm coming from," She said after we finished looking through the album. She pressed her lips to my forehead and hugged me tight.

"I love you too," I answered. "I'm going to wait for the kids then go to bed, see you in the morning!"

"Thanks, honey. Say goodnight to Fang for me, have a good night," she replied, opening the photo album back up as I closed the door behind her. I felt so bad for her. I mean, I couldn't even _imagine_ losing Fang…forever. Fang has extra protection, thanks for our Avian genes, but still, I couldn't live without him.

I walked down the hall and into my room, changing into a pair of pajamas. My pajamas were a pair of Fang's boxers and one of his t-shirts, in case you were wondering. Cute, I know. I climbed down the stairs, with no signs of Fang, Iggy or Ella. I figured they'd be in the basement.

I flew down to the basement and found them playing a game of pool. "Oh, thank God you're here, Max. These two are bickering like an old married couple. Can you take my spot? I suck at pool," She said, handing me her…stick? What's it called, a cue? Let's go with pool stick.

I glanced over at the two boys who were talking like best friends who hadn't seen each other in months. Oh wait, they haven't! Fang was teasing Iggy and Iggy was picking on him right back. Ella caught my gaze and we smiled at each other. Everything was back to normal, at least for now. I had my soul-mate back, and Fang and Iggy had each other to fight with again.

Well, I guess I spoke too soon, because a few seconds later Iggy and Fang had each other locked up, neither of them being able to get out of the other's grasp. "I…Will…Win!" Fang said, laughing the whole time.

"Never….man. I control….this place…now," Iggy answered, equally laughing as hard as Fang.

I rolled my eyes and yanked them apart. "Tomorrow you can brawl outside, not here." Ella pulled Iggy back as I tightened my grip around Fang's shoulders. They were just having fun, but our "fun" fights turn into extreme ones.

Fang and Iggy moaned in disagreement, arguing that we were ruining their fun. We continued with our game of pool, and Iggy beat us both. Don't ask how the blind kid one, but he did! I heard the basement door swing open, and sure enough Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy tumbled down the stairs.

"Hey guys, we're back!" Nudge yelled. "That movie was _so_ good, and the actor in it was super hot. Wow, I can't believe how good that was, I wanna go see it again, maybe. Maybe Fang and Max wanna come next time, or maybe we could-"

"Glad you had a good time," I answered, eyeing her. Nudge was just so loud sometimes. She mouthed a "sorry" as I handed her my pool stick. Angel and Gaz crowded around the table and took our previous spots.

"Would anyone mind if I went to bed?" Fang asked the flock.

"No, go ahead, you're probably tired," Iggy answered, and the rest of us agreed.

"Thanks guys," Fang said, ruffling Gazzy and Nudge's hair, hugging Angel, gave a bro-hug even though we all knew they really wanted to hug, and a quick kiss to Ella's forehead. "You coming?" He whispered to me, a twinkle in his eye. I nodded.

"Oooooooooh," the flock chided, putting a blush on my cheeks. "Max and Fang, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" someone chanted.

"Or more like lying in a bed H-A-V-I-N-G-S-E" Iggy started.

"_IGGY_, cut it out," Fang asserted, and even his cheeks started to look rosy.

"Good_night_, flock," I said over their chuckles. Fang and I climbed up the stairs, the two of us completely flushed from their comments. As soon as we got to Fang's room, he gave me this _look_, his left eyebrow slightly raised, and his mouth in a smirk. I burst into laughter from the whole embarrassing situation, and Fang did too!

As soon as our laughing fit ended, we found each other lying on his bed, holding our stomachs from all the giggling. Fang tugged his shirt and shorts off, leaving him only in his boxers, which was his usual sleeping attire. He pulled the blankets over us and turned off the lamp next to his bed. The only light was from the moon, shining in his room through the windows.

"I'm really glad you're home, even if it's just for a few days," I told him, as he opened his arm for me to rest my head on his chest. I snuggled up close to him, buried my face in the crook of his neck, and draped my arm across his body. After the long nights with him gone, it felt good to be close again.

"I'm glad I'm home too. I really missed you, Max," He said, tilting his head down and placing a warm kiss on my lips. His arm wrapped around me and held my body close to his, while his other hand ran through my long hair. When it ended, I scooted closer to him under the cozy blankets and I didn't know how I'd ever be able to let him go again.


	16. Chapter 16

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

__Man, was my phone annoying. A phone call at 4:30 a.m.? I quickly answered it before the noise woke Max up, who was lying in my arms, peacefully sleeping. It felt so strange, but so right being next to her and seeing her beautiful face.

"Hello?" I said into the phone, trying to recognize the number that showed up on the screen.

"Good morning, Private," I heard one of my superiors answer.

"Good morning, Sir," I answered back, respectively. It was strange for him to be calling me on my first day off.

"Fang," he said my name casually, something I wasn't used to hearing. "We're going to give you two weeks leave before you come back."

I felt my whole body warm up. Two weeks home was a dream, being with Max and everyone else. I saw Max begin to stir in my bed. She opened her eyes and smiled, looking adorable with her bedhead hair.

"Thank you so much, Sir."

"In addition, you're moving up to the rank of Sergeant. When your leave is over, you will be deployed," He said, his tone very strong and serious. "Overseas," he added.

I was silent. I had no clue what to say. I expected this, but not so soon, not being bumped up so fast or shipped far away.

How would I tell Max?

After what seemed like hours, I snapped out of it and answered. "Thank you, Sir."

"I'll send you the information you need later in the week. Until then," he said, then hung up.

"Fang?" Max said quietly, barely audible.

"It's okay, go back to sleep," I whispered as I crawled back into bed next to her. I pushed her long locks out of her face and curled up behind her, keeping her body close to mine. "It's alright," I cooed, more to myself than to her.

I closed my eyes and tried to slip back into sleep, but I couldn't relax. My body was tense and my heart was pumping faster than usual. I felt myself heating up, and tried to push Max away gently. My whole body was racing as I lied there in my bed, as well as my mind. Max instinctively moved herself back closer to me, breathing deeply and resting her hand on my chest.

The next few hours dragged on, seeming like years while I tried to calm myself down, staring at the ceiling. Everything was a thousand times more real. In two weeks I'd be practically eight thousand miles away from my life and my love, not two thousand anymore. I cupped my hands over Max's and her lips curled up in her sleep.

My eyes were burning; maybe from being awake for the last three hours, or maybe because of the shock of the whole thing. Either way, I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to make it go away, and eventually it did. I drifted into sleep, but it felt like five minutes before Max woke up.

"Hey, sleepyhead," she said, gliding her fingers across my cheek (and the stubble) as I opened my eyes. "It's almost noon," she pulled up the shade and basked in the sunlight that burst into my room. I shielded my eyes and tilted my head away.

"Noon?" I repeated, trying to comprehend what she just said. I moved my hand away and peeked at her. She looked radiant in her white tank top and shorts, with her now wild hair reflecting in the sun. Max smiled down at me nodded, giggling. "This is the latest I've slept in months."

"I bet," she answered, lying back down and curling up next to me.

"It feels so good to wake up next to you," I told her, stroking her hair and loving the way she felt in my arms. She looked up and gently kissed me, telling me she felt the same. "It feels so lonely being away from you…"

Oh, gosh. How was I supposed to tell her what I found out at four this morning? With those big hazel eyes gazing at me and the pretty smile spread across her face, I didn't want to crush her.

"What's wrong?" She asked, pulling away from our kiss with a questioning look on her face.

"Nothing," I answered, probably a little too quickly.

"Fang. I know you, I know how you kiss when something's bothering you, and I can tell because your cheeks are all tight." She pinched my cheeks for emphasis and gave me the look she gives when she wants an answer. I sighed, sitting up and resting my head in my hands. "It's okay, Fang, you can tell me," she said sweetly, so un-Max like.

"I…I got a phone call earlier this morning." She rubbed my back and massaged my wings, silently urging me to continue. "Do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

"The good news," She answered firmly.

"I'm on leave for two weeks now, before I have to go back, and I'm being moved up to Sergeant," I answered. Her eyes lit up and she hugged me around my neck.

"That's great, Fang! I'm so proud of you," she said, sincerely. I kissed her on the lips and pulled her into my lap. I leaned against the headboard and she leaned against me. "The bad news?"

"After my two weeks are up, I'm being deployed," and with that, I had déjà vu. Just like I was this morning, she was silent, letting the words hang in the air like a thick layer of smog covering a city. Her body tensed up just like mine had, her body heated up just like mine had, and her heart pounded just like mine had.

"You are? Deployed?" Her voice was soft, and seemed like forever until she replied.

"I just found out this morning, I had no idea."

"Oh, Fang," She murmured, snuggling next to me. "It'll be okay. If they think you're ready, then you must be."

"I know…It just happened so soon," I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

Max sat up and looked me straight in the eye, trying to keep a straight face but had watery eyes. "Isn't this what you wanted, though?"

"Yeah, it is." Her face softened, and I think she understood how I felt at that moment. Proud and happy, but at the same time, scared as hell.

The door burst open suddenly, causing Max and I to both jump. Before I knew it, Angel had leaped into my lap, practically pushing Max out of the way. She buried her face into my shoulder and sobbed. (I still wasn't wearing a shirt. Oh well.) I felt how hot her face was against my skin, and her tears spilling onto my shoulder.

"I know I'm not supposed to read minds but I read yours Fang and you're leaving for longer than last time but what does deployed mean and I really want you to stay here-"

"Angel," Max cooed, gently pulling her off my lap and wiping off my shoulder. I mouthed a thank you to her, and she flashed me a quick smile. "Try to calm down and we'll explain it to you."

Angel settled herself into Max's lap even though she was twelve and practically as tall as Max now. Max and I were both kind of in shock, since Angel is usually calm and composed. I think we all forget how young she really is.

After she relaxed a little, I explained to Angel what was going on. She jumped back onto me and I gave her a tight hug, squeezing any sadness right out of her. She left the room and went back into her own.

"That was…rough," Max said, standing up and stretching.

"Yeah, it was," I said, copying her. I opened up my wings and tucked them back in. Hopefully telling the rest of the flock would be easier.


End file.
